Awakened Allure
by alitablake
Summary: Ren was looking forward to spending time with Kyoko as Setsu and Cain however her chosen attire for the day changed his plans. Limes


**A/N: You guys know that picture from Chapter 161 with Kyoko doing her nails? Yeah I put that on my background after it was so kindly cleaned up by Mousey on Franky House and I couldn't stop thinking about it. What would happen if she truly dressed like that in front of Ren?  
**

**So this story is inspired by that picture. Here is a metric F*** ton of sexual tension for you. Enjoy!**

**I do Not own Skip Beat!  
**

Kyoko came in around 11 that morning meeting Ren, already as Cain, in the hotel. She had to do some advertising for her Box R show and then she was able to come to play Setsu. Ren actually had the whole day off with her but his plans quickly changed when he saw what she wore.

"I think you forgot something." He said it casually as if it was normal that she would forget something important like pants.

"Hmm?" She looked around. She had her bag with her clothes, her purse. She didn't really bring much with her. Was she supposed to bring something for him?

"What?" She finally asked.

He gestured to her body. "Your skirt or shorts or pants, you're just wearing a top."

She smiled at him and then laughed. She continued to wrap an elaborate choker around her neck. "Cain nii-san, this is a dress. You bought it, so you should know." She was looking at the mirror and smiled at his shocked face.

"That is not a dress. I bought you tops not dresses." He said bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" She turned and cocked her hip, her hand resting on it. "Where in the store did you find it? Was it with all the other tops?"

Cain shifted in his chair uneasily, "It was near them, all on its own little rack."

She smiled smugly. "See. This is a dress." She gestured to her dress elegantly with her hands as if she was modeling it. "Sometimes they put new items on their own so it draws attention, like shoes that may go with an outfit or a dress that matches the style of tops you bought." She walked over to the tiny kitchen, his eyes drawn to her body. "Now I'm going to make lunch and I want you to eat it all."

"Change first." He demanded. He wanted to take her out to eat but not in that.

"No." She simply said as she pulled out ingredients.

"Then I won't eat." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Yes, you will or I will force it down your throat." She stalked over to him as she spoke, her long legs spread slightly apart once in front of him. He didn't say anything, he was too afraid of what would come out of his mouth with her looking like that. She nodded once satisfied by his lack of response and then walked back.

He sighed and mumbled, "I will make you change."

"No you won't." She sang the words and cooked their meal.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. How was one supposed to resist temptation such as the one before him? It just couldn't be humanly possible.

Ren was forced to wait patiently for the afternoon until shooting started that night. Just 5 hours, 32 minutes and 54 seconds, 53 seconds, 52 seconds… to go. He thought to go out even in that outfit but she stole his wallet.

"No. No more spending money foolishly." She said as she playful tapped his wallet against her cheek. He pulled out the puppy dog face but it completely backfired on him. She looked up at him, faced those puppy dog eyes head on, walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face against his chest. He melted. She cooed at him saying that she didn't need anything but the next time she wanted anything, anything at all, she would ask him first thing.

"Okay." He agreed. He smiled heavenly at her, feeling her sweet little frame pressing against his body. He completely forgot why he wanted to go out. Then she pulled away. It was actually a rather nice little item and it looked wonderful on her. He thought she would like the sweater so he grabbed it. He really didn't think it was a damn dress!

She walked away in that damn maroon sweater dress. It hugged her body perfectly, from the off the shoulder design and the pretty embroidery going all the way down to just barely covering her butt, showing off those beautifully perfect legs of hers. She wore a little anklet that drew a person's attention and from there you just couldn't help but let your eyes wonder at the body she was hiding.

He thought about going to eat again but the thought of food just made him feel sick. He was trapped inside of a hotel room with her in that dress. He felt like a restless animal locked in a cage with his mate in heat. If only he could act as such.

He flipped through the television channels, trying not to watch her clean up the place. She was so graceful walking back and forth in front of him, picking up clothes that Cain threw thoughtlessly around the room. He had his sister to care for him. Why would he bother keeping tidy? Though, even if she wasn't there, Cain wouldn't have cared.

He tried to focus his mind on the colorful images on the screen but then she would squat down and pick up his shirt, drawing his eyes to the long span of her thigh. _Eyes back on the screen, Ren._ She disappeared from view into the little kitchen. He heard the small cabinet doors open and glance her way. She stretched her body up to put the now dry dishes back into the cupboard. All he could see was her waist up, the fabric of the dress stretching across her frame, her arms moving up and down from the cupboard to the countertop, back and forth, back and forth. He could have sworn that each time, it was making her breast move just ever so slightly.

He frowned and stood up, shutting off the television. She looked over at him curiously as he picked up his pack of smokes. He had to get out of the room, just for a little breather. He turned towards the balcony and then felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look down at her. She was breathtaking. She wasn't use to the long hair anymore so she tied it up in a way he really couldn't figure out.

To most it would be considered messy but to him it was incredibly sexy. It was all up but strands of it fell all around her face and neck that just made him want to play. He wanted to feel those strands of hair tickle his face as he kissed her neck, to tuck them behind her ear and whisper to her how much she meant to him, then make her squirm and blush as he tells her what he wants to do to her.

Before he knew it, her hand was slowly taking the cigarette pack from his and he tried to clench his fingers around it but it was too late. She smiled up at him and pulled out two cigarettes. He growled at her.

"Cain nii-san, you've been smoking a lot lately. You are only allowed two until we leave." She quickly hid the pack behind her and she just smiled up at him cutely as he glared at her.

TWO! That would only take away about 15 minutes. Maybe he could make them last. Smoke one very slowly, wait a little bit, enjoy the air and then smoke the other. He can mooch an hour at least off of two cigarettes, right?

_25 minutes later…_

Damn it. Ren found himself sitting in the plush chair obviously watching her. She didn't seem to mind. She was now doing her nails. All the chores were done so now it was her time to pamper herself. Setsu was a very fashionable girl so she primped and primed all the time. He wondered what Kyoko would have done with nothing to do.

She was now using those little products that he bought her. She was surrounded by things he got for her. A small tray full of chemicals, decals, different nail polish colors and other things he knew nothing about sat next to her. She wore the top… the dress that he bought her.

_That is so not a dress. _His mind blanked as his eyes wondered down her skin. He clenched his fist trying to remind himself of his restraint.

She also took comfort in the fur blanket he bought for her. He had to admit, he enjoys their little shopping trips together. She was so animated and she clung on to him so endearingly that he looked forward to their together time in public. No one bothers them, they get fast instant service, and they are together. Never mind that most of it is because they feared him that got them such privacy and service. Kyoko… Setsu was happy. He was able to buy her whatever she wanted and sort of spoil her the way that Ren would never be allowed to do for Kyoko.

In their last trip, Setsu was looking at make-up. He could see a little bit of Kyoko peeking through as she looked at all the cosmetics. He understood the desire for make-up with women but she seemed to enjoy it like a woman enjoys shopping for shoes. When he gave her the okay to buy want she wanted, she seemed to have held back a little more than he was use to this past week. She asked him if she could buy every little thing.

He was happy to say yes of course. The sales girl was more than happy to help her out, showing her the most expensive items and giving her tips and advice on what to do. Ren could see she was in her element, absorbing everything the woman was saying.

The cosmetics weren't bothering him in the least. He is always around the strong chemical smell of various beauty supplies. It was everything else. He was so consumed with just trying to spoil her that he never thought of the consequences of buying her certain things.

He watched her file her nails, shaping them to pretty round curves at her fingertips. She was lying down on the white fur blanket, her shoulders were propped slightly up against a bunch of pillows on the bed and her knees were bent up into the air. Her thighs were comfortably pressed together, not revealing anything improper and her dainty feet were slightly apart with her toes sinking into the fur.

The moment she pressed her face on the soft fur in the store and said how soft it was, he bought it for her. Now he was thinking of how nice it would be to strip her naked and make love to her on it, for her to feel that soft fur tickling every little part of her naked body as he made her move beneath him. Perhaps if it was just the fur and she wore something else, he wouldn't have these types of thoughts.

Ren nodded softly to himself. Yes, if she wore shorts or a longer skirt, he could fight the temptation lying in front of him so innocently. Why couldn't her back be towards him instead? Why did she have to face him with her legs like so? The dress was so short, he felt like he could see her panties through that small little gap between her thighs.

Ren has seen so many sides of her. How she looks when she is determined or being stubborn, how cute she is when she talks about fairies or magic, that innocent little face of concern or worry, the motherly look when he doesn't eat and the face of pure hatred and anger which he wished he could erase from existence. Everything about her, he loved and found her different sides charming and alluring all in its own.

But as Setsu, he was forced to see her in a light he was hoping wouldn't come for a long time. At least until she was able to love him. She was sexy. She was so very, very sexy and while he always thought her attractive, sexy was not really something that entered his mind too often. He wanted to kiss her or hold her, to simply touch her face or hold her hand. Now he wanted to ravish her, to taste not simply her lips but run his tongue down her thigh to the secret part of her hiding behind that short skirt.

He stood up causing her to look up at him curiously. He took a step over to her and took the small tray of nail things and moved it out of the way. He put his knee by her feet and looked down at her darkly.

"Cain nii-san, I wasn't done with that." She tried to get up and grab the tray but he gently pushed her back on the fur.

"Setsu, I told you that is not a dress. It's a top. Put some shorts on or pants or something." He stated again.

Setsu rolled her eyes and just crossed her arms, "This is a dress! It's not my fault that you don't know what you bought me. I know how to wear girl's clothing and I'm telling you this is a dress." She wasn't looking at him so she didn't see the change in his expression from Cain to the Emperor.

He placed his hand on her knee and he felt her flinch then relax. It was okay if her brother touched her, it was just her knee anyway.

"Even if you tickle me, I'm not going to change. If I put something else on, it will ruin the outfit." Setsu knew how to look good. If Kyoko ruined it with her modesty, she would be a failure in her role. She wasn't going to change. It's not like she was in her underwear. She could handle this dress.

"Don't change then. Stay exactly as you are." She turned as she felt his lips press a soft kiss on her knee. She blushed and she met his eyes, who as staring at her intently.

Has she finally woken up? She is so warm and she smells so good. Ren ran his hand down her left thigh and he felt her shudder. He watched her as he touched her. Alarm was clear on her face, uncertainty of what she should do, of what Setsu would do if her brother touched her like this.

Apparently she did nothing but watch. Ren pressed another kiss on her right knee. She didn't move. She just watched him with wide eyes still processing his actions. He moved his left hand and touched her right foot, his fingers lightly touching her skin. He ran his fingers up her calf and she pulled away slightly. He didn't know if it was unconsciously or not but it didn't stop him.

He didn't care anymore. He wanted her. He wanted her to see him as a man and to stop teasing him the way she did as Setsu. He was a man, not her brother, not her sempai. He loved her and she didn't even see him.

_I will make her see me._

He didn't pull his eyes away from hers as he kissed all around her right knee and then started kiss his way down her calf. His right hand gently moved up and down her left thigh, burning lines into her soft flesh with his touch. He just touched the skin she revealed, never did he dip lower into the fabric of the dress but he was tempted. In all honestly, he didn't really have to.

She finally did something. He was almost lying on the bed and his lips pressed a soft kiss on the top of her foot and she giggled. She lifted her left leg and pushed at his shoulder.

"That tickles." She gently pushed at him, wanting him to stop but he didn't. He grabbed her ankle with the little anklet and then licked her ankle. She gasped as his teeth started nibbling up her left calf. She tried to pull it out of his grip but he was too strong.

He made his way to her knee. He watched her as best he could, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, her eyes were dark but concerned with what he was doing. He let go of her leg but put it on his shoulder. He took her right leg and did the same. She blushed brighter and tried to pull back but she was torn. He knew that she would either have to deal with it and see what he does or spread her thighs to get out of the position he put her in. Either way he would get his way, so he didn't care.

"I told you this was too short to wear as a dress." The breath of his words tickled the back of her thighs. He turned his head and started kissing down the back of her left thigh. His hands caressed the edge of the fabric.

"All day you move and it doesn't hike up or run down your thighs." He kissed her thigh and he could feel her shake lightly, the muscle in her legs tense from his kisses.

"It simply hugs your hips," His hand moved from the edge to lightly grasp her hip, "curving around your back" his hand moved down and cupped her bottom and she jumped. He smiled at her as his mouth finally reached the base of her thigh where the dress took over.

"It's driving me insane." He licked her right where her thighs met just above the skirt. She yelped and her thighs lightly separated then clamped back down. He smiled. She was wearing black panties. She even played Setsu down to her underwear. He wanted to see more.

He licked her again and she squirmed but didn't move her thighs apart. He kissed and licked the line of her thighs and slowly he felt her relax. He ran his hands up the front of her thighs and softly slipped his fingers between her legs. His face was near her knees as he slowly separated her legs. She whimpered softly as he pressed a kiss on the inside of her knee.

He glanced up at her and found her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly, panting softly. If he wanted her before, he needed her now. There was nothing that could stop him from enjoying her, to make her moan and squirm from pleasure.

Her hands came down, tugging the fabric of the dress between her legs. She opened her eyes slightly. She looked drunk or sleepy with a soft nervous, frightened but aroused look on her face. He knew she was a virgin and he wouldn't take that from her without her offering it to him first, but that didn't mean he couldn't please her in other ways.

His hands ran down both sides of her legs, up to her knee and then back down, still never moving the dress. He locked eyes with her and he dared her to look away. He wanted her to watch him, to look at him and see him as the man he is. He slowly tasted her skin, licking and sucking in mouthfuls of her into his mouth. His eyes never left her face. Hers, however, kept flickering to his mouth, his hands and then back to his eyes.

She was hot, his hands touching her fevered skin. He slowly made his way to the middle of her thigh and then started over on the other. She squirmed under him, his hands running down her leg and sometimes over her hips. He was careful not to push down the skirt. His eyes found hers focused on his mouth. Her breath hitched every time he bit her, she swallowed something every time he kissed her and his favorite, she licked her lips every time he licked her inner thigh.

He reached the middle of her thigh but didn't stop. He feels her tremble as his tongue glided across her inner thigh. Then she stiffened as he moaned. He couldn't help it, it just slipped out. As he neared her center, he couldn't help but smell her arousal. He closed his eyes and he reflexively moaned. She was enjoying it and it made his shaft strain against his jeans, eager to play with her as his mouth has.

That was something he wouldn't allow. Tonight, he would be left wanting but not her. When he opened his eyes again he found her hands covering herself. He pressed his lips on her right hand and she tensed against him. He licked her fingers and she jerked away, letting him see the black cloth that covered her sex.

He never thought she wore such sexy panties. They were pure black made of this almost shinny material with a small lace border. The material seemed so flimsy, so easy to just get rid of to reveal the treasure she hid. He leaned down and she tried to push him away. He kissed her thigh softly and then licked down to the dip of flesh beside the lace.

"You smell so good, Kyoko." He whispered against her flesh and then nuzzled the narrow piece of fabric covering her entrance. She cried out, her thighs tightening beside his head. He pushed the fabric of her panties against her and he was greeted with moisture. He wanted to taste her so badly. He licked her skin at the edge of her panties and he felt her move against him. He kissed the fabric covered mount and then slowly kissed his way down the narrow path. He presses his lips against her opening once again and his lips felt her hot excitement seep through.

She whimpered as he touched her so intimately and he felt her hands in his hair. At first she was trying to push him away but soon they just stayed there. Her small fingers weaved their way into his hands as her hips twitched towards his mouth. He kissed all the lace that edged the satin fabric. She spread her legs farther apart and she was moving closer to him making the dress hike up her hips.

He smiled as her sex soaked through the thin fabric. He finally allowed his tongue to taste that wet cloth. He ran his tongue over it pressing it against her. She screamed and forced her hips against his mouth. He could taste her sweetness through the cloth, could feel every little fold of her delicate flesh and he moaned along with her.

He wanted to slip the cloth to the side and touch her without the little barrier but he abstained. She moved against him, her heels digging into his back as she lifted herself off the bed and forced more of herself against his mouth. She moaned and shuddered as he sucked her little bud through the satin. Her hands dug into the soft fur as his tongue licked her lips tasting her arousal.

Her panties were soaking through to other dry areas, the fabric soaking in her passion and his ministrations. He closed his eyes as he drowned himself in her, the way she moaned, the taste and smell of her, the feel of her. He wanted to memorize this, since she would probably never be alone with him again.

He ran his hands over the dress, forgetting himself as he got lost in her. He opened his eyes and watched her as he wrapped his lips around her. She buckled against him as he sucked and flicked his tongue over and over her sensitive spot feeling the roughness of the fabric instead of the soft silky flesh that lied underneath.

His hands moved over the sweater over her hips, splayed over her stomach and then her ribs. She arched her back pushing her body against his hands, her face was half buried into the white fur as she panted and groaned from pleasure. He moved his hands up and found her breast. He felt her quiver, his fingers kneading her breast as he teased her through her panties.

"Ren…" She moaned and he just about came. She moaned his name in this deep husky voice he didn't know she was capable of. His fingers wanted to feel the hard little nipples that teased him through the thick fabric.

"Ren… Please." She was rocking her hips against his mouth, pushing herself against him harder.

"Ren." He could feel her tense, she was so close. He wanted her clenched around him, around his tongue as she came.

"Re…in. R….ain. Cain!" Setsu screamed at him and he felt something hit his chest. He blinked at her, realizing that he never left his chair. He looked down to find a closed bottle of nail polish that she threw at him. He took the bottle in this hand and then looked at her.

"Geez, I've been calling you for like ten minutes now. You were just staring at me with this look in your eyes. Am I really the only thing in this room that is interesting?" Her eyes looked over at him, her expression was calm, an almost bored look that Setsu had. She blinked as she waited for his reply, his answer as to what he was thinking.

Like he was going to tell her what he was just fantasizing about. He couldn't do what he wanted physically but he didn't have to stop his mind, though perhaps he should. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He didn't answer her and simply stood up. He had to get rid of his hard on and quickly. He glanced at the clock; he had 3 hours, 42 minutes and 12 seconds… 11 seconds… 10 seconds left till he was free to take out his frustration on his victims.

He put the little bottle back on her tray and then ruffled her hair lightly not wanting to mess up what ever she did to pin it up. She frowned and continued to paint her nails with a dark red that matched the dress. He stood in the middle of the room and rolled his shoulders. He was wearing a simple white tee that hugged his chest and black jeans that emphasized his slim waist. She watched him rotate his neck and stretch his arms over his head. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face or his intent.

Suddenly, he reached behind him and pulled off his shirt in one easy movement. She missed the little bottle as she tried to put the brush back in and made it fall over onto the tray. She was blushing as he turned towards the small crash. He found her trying to straighten and fix the mess she made and he smiled wistfully.

It was just a coincidence that she spilled the bottle at the same time. She was probably just embarrassed that she spilled the nail polish so she is blushing. She didn't see him as a man. He stepped towards the balcony door and opened it up. He stepped outside and it was on the warmer side without much of a breeze. He didn't mind though.

"Hmm… what are you doing, Cain nii-san?" She yelled out not really moving from her spot. He was still very much in view.

"I'm bored. I'm going to work out for a bit." He spoke clearly into the room and then reached up lightly catching the metal beams that made up the next floors balcony then started to pull his body up with his ankles crossed.

Setsu didn't think anything of her brother working out shirtless. Kyoko however couldn't stop the blush coloring her cheeks as she tried to apply the little decals on her fingernails without ruining the paint. She had seen Sho without his shirt and she promptly turned away but this. Her eyes kept flickering back to his form as he pulled his body up and down.

She forgot about her nails as she watched the muscle in his bicep swell as he lifted and the cords in his forearms strain as he let his body take him down. All she could see was his profile, his face was serious. He made it look so easy. She counted and wondered if he cared how many he did since he hopped down after 21.

She quickly averted her eyes as he glanced into the room at her. She lightly blew onto her nails trying to get them to dry, pretending to fix any type of imperfections. He didn't seem to notice her staring and he pulled himself up again. This time was different, before his hands were wrapped behind the beam and now they were forward and a little more closely together. This one seemed easier for him and he swung less. She could see his muscle play in his back as he pulled straight up. She could feel the cold air from the room seep out and the heat from outside take over. She watched him start to sweat. His pale smooth skin started to glisten under the sunlight. She licked her lips as small droplets of moisture ran down his face, his neck and down his chest.

Ren was always very lean and she always saw him as attractive but she never thought him extremely muscular. Now she realized how very wrong she was. She watched the hard muscle of his arms flex and swell and the hard planes of his back that seemed to glide under his skin.

Kyoko turned away. What was she thinking! This was her respected mentor. She shouldn't be having such thoughts about him. She just had the strongest urge ever to walk up and touch him. She wanted to know how he felt, how hot his skin ran when he worked out, to touch his bicep as it moved under her fingertips, to watch the sweat drip off his skin up close. She wanted to see the different paths those glistening lines of sweat took.

She panicked as he stopped just hanging from the beam. She turned her face down but her eyes stayed on him. She watched him remove his left hand and place it on his right bicep. Then with a lot of strain he lifted himself up with just his right arm. She could hear his labored breathing as he lifted himself slowly up and down but he only did it four times before letting go. He flexed his right arm a little then looked up. He reached up with his left then once repeated the one arm pull up.

Her eyes didn't leave him as he strained to lift up, his body swinging unwillingly as he rose to the top. She could see him shake slightly at the effort. She slipped out of bed as he rose for his third and pulled out a bottle of water. She broke the seal and walked over to the door. She let herself watch him pull up, his face red from the challenge and then he dropped back down with a huff.

He turned his face to find Setsu standing at the door smiling at him with a bottle of water. His arm felt weak and he was embarrassed at how weak he let himself become. He was happy that he could still do them but they took so much out of him now, his teachers would be ashamed. She held out the bottle to him with a smile on her lips. Her eyes didn't waver from his face, just like in the shower. He smiled at her slightly and took the bottle.

"Thank you." He took a sip of the water just to wet his throat and her smile widened. She wanted to ask questions but she was supposed to know how hard he worked to get to that point. She was supposed to know her brother completely so she wasn't allowed to ask silly questions to ease her curiosity. She turned and walked away with her mind filled with dozens of questions. She carefully crawled on all fours back onto the bed trying hard not to drop the tray when she heard a groan from behind her.

She quickly turned towards him and watched him dump half of the water on his face. Her mouth felt dry as she watched the water mix with the sweat from his body down his torso. He probably groaned from the cold water. She quickly sat down as she felt the soft fur under her knee. She grabbed the clear top coat and started to shake it up. He walked in and past her to the restroom. He emerged with a small hand towel, wiping away the moisture from his face.

He dropped the towel on the foot of her bed and then dropped to the floor. She didn't even notice when the water bottle disappeared. She looked around and found it on the small table where they ate sometimes. Her eyes turned back to him. His breathing was much louder now that he was in the room with her. She really couldn't see much of him since he was at the foot of the bed but she was able to see enough.

He was doing push ups now and he was kind enough to do them right where she could see between the two queen sized beds. His hands were spaced out beside him and he lowered himself down easily. She watched him practically touch the floor with his chest then push himself up. There wasn't as much play under his skin as there was with the pull ups but this seemed almost too easy for him. He reached twenty effortlessly.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel her eyes on him. His whole body was aware of her, of what she was doing, which was just watching him. He admitted it was distracting and he was a little worried if this was how she felt when he was watching her. He wasn't counting, just focusing on how his body felt with each repetition. It didn't matter how many you did, you do as many as it takes until you get the desired result.

Feel the burn, push yourself a little harder then stop just before it hurts. He had to admit this workout was light, he didn't have his personal gym with his weights that allowed him to push his body but he just needed something to keep his "mind" in his pants.

She tried to coat her nails with the final coat but she kept messing up. She would coat her cuticles and the sides. Thankfully it was clear and she could clean it off easily. He had switched from his hands flat on his hands to bracing himself with just the tips of his fingers. She didn't understand what this changed. He seemed to have done another twenty without really trying. He started to sweat again even in the air conditioned room.

He stopped and she felt him kick the bed. He looked up at her.

"Sorry." He said then returned to whatever he was doing.

"Un" she made a sound of agreement and just watched. She couldn't see why he hit the bed but he moved his left hand towards the center below his face and then his right arm moved behind his back. He proceeded to move his chest down almost to the ground then slowly push his body off. He did struggle slightly but unless you actually watched, one wouldn't be able to tell. He did twelve of these, the muscle on his shoulders bulging under his damp skin.

Kyoko found herself rubbing her legs together, feeling the soft fur caressing her heated skin. Why did it feel so very warm in here? She glanced over to the balcony door and found it was still open. She got up and he stopped mid motion and looked at her.

"It's getting hot and you left the door open." She stepped off the bed, walking between the two beds to get to the door. She wanted to see how he was positioned and she thought this was a great chance. She tip toed around him, careful not to touch him or disturb him as he continued. She closed the door, being mindful of her nails and turned. He has spread his legs apart. His right foot had hit the bed. It made sense, he did that for balance. If he stayed in a push up like she knew them, he would fall to his side with only one hand.

She smiled to herself at the little mental image of it. He finished his other arm as she walked by. She tried to keep her body language nonchalant, her expression clear of what she was thinking. It seemed to have worked as he rose from the floor and reached for the water bottle. She sat down on the bed and started to clean up her little nail project. She couldn't do much or else she would ruin her work.

Once she finished what she could, she found him walking over towards the bathroom. Was he done? Perhaps he is going to take a shower. Before she could ask anything, she watched him squat down a little, disappearing for a second then suddenly his legs swung up and over and into a handstand against the wall. She smiled and started to lie down on her stomach on the bed. He started to push himself up off the floor and back down. He did three before she was on the bed letting her head hang down to meet his face.

He looked so serious as he strained to push off the floor. His face was dark red as the blood rushed to his head. She giggled at him, gravity making both of their hair touch the floor. He did another and she stuck out her tongue at him.

A look crossed his face but he just slowly lowered his body against the wall and back up so she made another silly face crossing her eyes and blowing out her cheeks.

"AH!" She yelped and covered her head as she saw him start to crash down directly in her path. His legs swung down and she felt the wind of them so very close to her head and then she peeked out.

"What are you doing? Distracting me like that!" He turned towards her and started to tickle her stomach as punishment for making him lose his concentration.

"No! AHHH" She screamed out laughing hysterically, "Stop! Please!" She pleaded between her gasping for air and laughing. He pulled back with a smile, he was kneeling on the floor out of breath and she lied on bed catching hers. She gasped and quickly looked at her nails then gave a sigh of relieve. She quickly turned over to her stomach and glared at him.

"Ooo, if you messed up my nails, you were so going to get it!" She threatened, pointing her finger at him. He snapped at her playfully, trying to bit the finger she was pointing at him. She yelped and pulled her hand back quickly.

He laughed, "It would have been your fault. I didn't bother you when you were doing your thing and then you make faces when I do mind just because you are done." He eyed her curiously.

"If you are so bored, then you'll have to help me. I was doing the harder stuff because I don't have my weights with me. How much do you weigh now, Setsu?"

She rolled onto her back, in effect facing away from him, "You aren't bench pressing me again." That was really the only think she could think of that could help him. She blew on her nails trying to get them dry. She crossed her left leg over the other and wiggled her foot to let the anklet jingle lightly.

"I will never do that again. You kept wiggling so much, I think I hurt myself. You didn't answer my question." He crawled over to her just on his knees and appeared over her face. "Did you gain a little weight and don't want to tell your big bro? Afraid he will make you go on a diet?" He teased.

She growled, "I DID NOT GAIN WEIGHT! I have been 49 kilograms for the past two years now!" She rolled away as he sat back laughing. Damn it. He got her to reveal her weight. This man was devious.

"Alright, I take it back." He rested his head on his arms which was on the bed. Kyoko swallowed a lump in her throat as he looked up at her with a playful smile.

"So are you going to help me?" he asked. This man was just too unaware of his effect on women. He can't look at a woman like that shirtless and not cause her heart to race. She licked her lips and nodded. His smile widened and she pushed away from the bed. She slipped off the bed, trying to get her heart to calm down.

She watched him get into the standard push up position but was on the floor completely. She didn't understand what he wanted her to do so she asked.

"I want you to sit on my back, high up near my shoulders." He answered.

She just looked at him and didn't even know how to begin. Sit on his back? Wouldn't that hurt him?

"How?" She stepped over towards his shoulders.

"Well, when I was in training, my teacher had one of the younger kids sit Indian style on my back, so you could do the same." He glanced up at her, his eyes lingering on her legs. "You can change if you like."

Kyoko glared. _AH-HA!_ This was all a rouse to get her to change out of the thing he thought was a simple sweater! Well he wasn't going to win this game.

"No, it's fine. Do I face your head or your feet?"

"My feet." He answered as he had to turn away to hide his excitement. He was suppose to work out his frustrations not enhance them by thinking of her sitting on top of him with her legs open.

"Oof!" She stepped on him playfully and then straddled his back. She blushed and turned to look at him. His face was looking straight ahead like the perfect gentleman that she knew he was.

He waited patiently with his eyes closed. He didn't want to open them until he was safe. If he saw anything, he didn't know if he could resist not making his earlier fantasy into a reality. He felt her kneel down and he had to calm his thoughts. He felt her silky thighs caress the side of his ribs as she straddled him. She was so warm and felt so good as she slid her bottom up his back. She stopped at the top of his back like he told her.

"Is this okay?" She asked timidly. She must have slipped out of character but he didn't care.

"That's perfect. Are you ready?" He didn't really care how she sat. She could sit in her normal seiza fashion if she was more comfortable that way. Granted, her shins would have hurt.

"No. One moment." He could feel her lift her legs up and tucking them in. He flinched as her little anklet bit some of his skin.

"Oh! What I do?" She froze as soon as he moved.

"Your anklet, could you take it off?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it." She shifted on his back for a moment then he heard the little jingle of it falling to the floor.

"Okay. I'm ready." She announced. She watched him shift his arms beside him like before and then he pushed up and she lost her balance.

"AH!" She braced herself to her right using his bicep. She wavered more as he moved back down.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's a little difficult to keep your balance on a person." She laughed. _Great job, Kyoko. You're going to end up hurting him for real._

"Here. Instead of sitting that way, straddle me like before and when I move up you can brace yourself on my shoulders. Just keep your weight to my shoulders, don't lean forward." She untucked her legs and settled on him like he suggested. She felt a shudder run across her skin as his naked flesh touched hers so intimately.

"Okay." She whispered and her eyes widened at the sound of her voice. If he noticed, he didn't say or do anything. She felt his back tense under her thighs and she was able to keep her balance just fine. She tried not to move as he did his work out. She just sat up straight which didn't require much effort on her part.

Her mind was focusing on the feeling of his body against her thighs, under her hand. She closed her eyes trying to think of something else but then his shoulders tensed under her hand and sweat started to collect where her thighs and his back met. When he pushed up, she instinctively clenched her legs against his sides, her hands holding on to his broad shoulders.

She looked down at him as she was able to see his lean frame between her thighs. His skin was glistening beneath her. She could see the dip of his spine splitting the muscle of his back going from the small of his back all the way up to disappear between her legs. She blushed as she realized she was flashing her panties to the room. She wanted to cover herself but fear of hurting him stopped him. She wasn't to move forward.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. There was no one looking. The only other person in the room was him and he was underneath her, looking the wrong way. It was okay. Her eyes flickered from the empty room to his bare feet. His toes were pressed against the floor. His legs pressed together all the way up to his… Kyoko closed her eyes, her body heating up. She did not just look at his butt.

She focused on clearing her mind. She thought of today's schedule, trying to ignore the way he easily lifted off the floor with her riding his back, the slight breeze he was creating around them. She thought of her shoot tomorrow with Box-R and how she will have to take off Jelly's magic. She was definitely not thinking of the how wide his shoulders were or how small her hand felt holding on to him, feeling the smooth power of muscle moving underneath her.

She sighed internally. She opened her eyes and they landed right where she left off. Blushing, she forced her eyes to move to the small of his back. The dew on his skin started to collect and she saw small droplets on his skin. She wasn't worried about loosing her balance anymore so she took her hand away from his shoulder. She wasn't allowed to lean forward so she touched what she could.

Her mind was lost as her finger drew little lines on his skin, trying to force the drops to go certain directions or connecting one with another. She felt him quicken slightly forcing her to cling on to him tighter but it didn't seem to stop her.

She ran her fingertips as far down his spine as she could no longer caring about the sweat on his body. Her fingers found new interest in the curves of his back, following his ribs to her thighs, the little bumps of his spine. She didn't understand her desire to touch him but she found she couldn't stop and that she didn't want to.

Kyoko didn't notice when his breathing got harsher or when his body started to shake slightly. It wasn't until he stopped that she pulled her hand away from his back. She blinked. He was done already? It felt like she just got on. Well, all of his workouts have been somewhat quick. She didn't count how many he did this time.

He was lying flat on the floor, his head to the side with his eyes closed and she remembered that she had to hop off. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his lower back and slipped off of him. The back of her thighs were damp from sweat and the cold air chilled her skin when she lost his warmth. She sat down beside him and saw his flushed face. His hair was damp now, some of the strands sticking to his skin.

She smiled at him and instinctively started pushing back the strains from his face. She saw his eyes crack open and she tilted her head down to look into them.

"All done?" She asked, her fingers getting lost in combing back his hair. He wanted to say yes and just lie there and let her pet him. He wanted to say no and get her back on top of him but his body would scream at him if he did. He didn't know what she was doing or thinking but the feel of her legs around him, her fingers teasing and tickling his skin, the way her breathing sounded heavy and deep, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue but he had to work something different out.

"No." He pushed himself up slightly and she took her hand away. He would get the contact back soon enough.

She watched him roll over facing up. Her eyes widened at the possibilities forming in her head. _Did he want me to sit on him again? What could she do with him facing up like that? _She looked down his large frame and she couldn't see any place she would feel comfortable sitting on. Finally he bent his knees up and planted his feet slightly apart.

"Hold my feet and legs down, Okay?" His voice made her look at his face. He had his arms up, beside his head, his fingertips touching the side of his head. She wanted to smack herself, of course, sit ups. She turned and moved over to his feet. She placed her hand on top and leaned down.

"Okay!" She sounded like a coach. He picked up his feet and laughed as he felt her push back down. She slapped his calf.

"You didn't even do a sit up. Do it right!" She scolded him.

"Once you hold me down properly, I will." He replied with a husky voice. Why did that statement sound so wrong?

She looked at the situation. She could sit on them but they were too far apart and she couldn't wrap her legs around his feet in this dress. Then she thought of something else. She put her hand on his knee and positioned left thigh over his feet. She sat down, his feet under her thighs. She leaned her left side against his right shin and then wrapped her arms around his knees. She rested her chin on her arms and looked over at him. This was so much better. She could put her full weight on his legs and watch him as well.

"Okay. Try it now." She said with a little challenge. He smiled and attempted to lift her or he acted like he was. In all honesty, he could still lift his legs, she didn't weigh enough to stop him but that wasn't the point. He really didn't need her to do it anyway. The point of sit ups were to use your stomach muscle not your legs but he wanted her involved and this was the best way.

She smiled at him triumphantly and he nodded back with a small smile. She felt him tense up slightly and pull up to her. Her eyes widened slightly as his handsome face came so close to hers, it sort of shocked her. She didn't prepare herself for that. She wasn't really thinking about how this position put her face so close to where he was going. She tried to look outside the window but his frame blocked her view every few seconds.

Luckily she got use to his repeated visual assault quickly. She rested her cheek against his knee and her arm and let herself just watch him. It was okay for Setsu to watch her brother, right? Besides what else was she supposed to look at? She noticed him looking at her as well. She was right in front of him so she couldn't blame him. He could probably close his eyes but then maybe he would knock into her coming up. It was best for him to keep his eyes open.

She started to count going up to seven and then she stopped. Her mind started thinking of other things. Like how he controlled his breathing. As he pulled up, he exhaled slowly, the last of his hot breath caressing her face as he reached the top and then he pulled in air as he moved back down. He kept his head straight, his chin never falling as he rolled up.

Her eyes grazed down from his handsome face to his fingertips behind his ears to his strong arms. She noticed he wasn't using his arms to help him up. They were relaxed. Still, after all he did before this, his bicep looked hard, his skin stretching tight across the swelled muscle. His shoulders were wide and rounded with muscle and her hand tingled remembering how they felt.

She knows he has performed without his shirt. She wondered if he did this before his shoots because even she couldn't deny how very good he was looking right now. He was normally very lean with a hint of strength. Watching him now, the muscle of his chest, the tightness of his abdomen grow into something more. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

His hard smooth chest became bigger somehow, broader and more defined. Hard ripples of muscle emerged from his soft flat stomach. She watched as his stomach crunch up and stretched across the well defined steel contours hiding underneath soft skin. She licked her lips as the light illuminated his skin.

She unconsciously tightened her arms around his knees and pressed her body against his leg. She felt something low in her body hum and her thighs tighten together. She was completely unaware of what she was doing to him. How he felt as her eyes feasted on his frame, of how he watched her watch him.

Her naked thigh was firmly on his feet and he wished they were still wrapped around him in some way. He could feel her soft body press against his right shin, the soft curve of her hip, the gap that made up her waist and then her ribs. He swore he could feel her breast pressing against him.

Kyoko caught herself caressing his left knee with her thumb, the rough feeling of his jeans against her finger. She wanted to feel what was in front of her, not the denim fabric she was currently feeling. Her heart was beating erratically and her breath was low and deep. She was mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

She felt him shiver the moment, she touched him. She reached out and touched the tight, hard muscle that decorated his abs. He stilled and she didn't notice. Her fingers traced each curve and bump before her. His skin felt so hot, so wet that her fingers slid across his skin all the way up his chest. She was crawling between his legs, her hand wanting to touch more. He lay on the floor flat, his hands behind his head now.

She wasn't thinking. She just wanted to touch. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with his masculine scent. He always smelled so good, so warm and comforting, but this time was different. Something about his scent now made her want to do things. It made something inside of her want to roll around on him, rub her body against his. Her body hummed with the desire. She felt her center ache terribly as she touched him, feeling his powerful rock-hard flesh under her finger tips.

Her heart was drumming in her chest as her hand slicked over his pecs, his tiny nipples tickling her palm as she ran her hand over his wonderful chest. She settled his hand at his waist, her eyes taking in the man beneath her. She licked her lips and threw logic out the window.

She leaned down and ran her tongue across his flesh, tasting the salty dew on his skin. Then something flashed before her eyes. She blinked trying to refocus her attentions. She straightened up and found that she was still sitting where she started, her hand clenching to his knees, his feet still tucked under her thighs. She didn't move and she felt her face burn.

She turned her head away and shut her eyes. The thing that flashed in front of her was his elbow. He started to twist as he rose up making his elbow cross in front of him and then he straightened forward as he moved back down. He changed his work out and it snapped her out of thoughts.

Kyoko hid her face from him. _Oh God. What was I thinking? _She felt hot and shaky. She also felt sweaty even though she hasn't been doing anything. She hid her face with his knee and her arm and tried to calm her heart. She took in her heated face, the way her heart raced. Her thighs were clenched together but it was the dampness between her thighs that shocked her the most. She was wet, her panties feeling uncomfortable and this aching need thumped inside her center.

"I'm sorry. I need to use the restroom." She mumbled and pushed off the floor freezing him in mid motion. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ren collapsed covering his face with his hands and groaned loudly. _What was that? I almost lost it. _That look on her face, the way she was squirming against his legs, he had never seen her act that way. Then her hand started gripping his thigh tightly, she licked her lips as she stared at his chest. He has never been so turned on in his life. He felt his erection grow beneath her, she was so very close, holding him and looking at him like he was something to eat.

Never would he think she would look at him like that, like a man. He got nervous and wanted to hide his excitement, to mask his desire for her or he would pin her on the floor and… he wondered if she would have resisted in her state of mind.

He shook his head and got to his hands and knees. _No, no, no, no_. _Calm down. _He reached for the now warm water and drank it all and then smiled.

"She sees me." He whispered to himself.

Kyoko fell to the floor hugging herself, the cold tile helping her think. She was shaking, her face was ablaze with embarrassment and her, dare she say it, arousal.

_No, no, no, no_. _Calm down. _She quickly stood up and turned on the cold water in the sink. She splashed the water on her face, the shock of it cooling her down immediately. How could she think of him like that? Her mind flashed at his body, his skin as he moved and she felt her face heat up again.

_Stop it, stop it. _She told herself. _He was just working out and you take advantage of it by fantasizing… no, admiring… observing, yes, observing him. _She closed her eyes and counted to ten or tried to. She reached five and his image was pulling himself up on the beam outside, the way his biceps flexed as he pulled up, his body lifting into the air effortlessly.

The humming between her thighs worsened. She wanted a bath, a very cold shower. It shouldn't take long and it would help clear her mind. She stripped off, the cold air giving her goose bumps along her heated skin. She worried about taking her panties off. She could feel the cold air hit her as she moved. Taking them off and seeing the evidence of her current state would feel too real for her.

But she had to, so she did. She pushed them off like she was ripping off a Band-Aid. She felt her wet panties leave a wetness along her inner thigh but she quickly rolled them up and tossed them into the bin. She jumped into the cold shower and started to shiver immediately. She forgot all about the wig and quickly tried to salvage it by moving away from the stream.

She wet some of the strands but nothing too bad. She felt her body chill, her heart beat back to normal and her body return back to normal. She cleaned up, washing away her thoughts and felt instantly better. She stepped out of the shower, dried off and realized she didn't have any clean clothes.

"What a horrible day." She murmured to herself. She wrapped the largest towel around her body and looked in the mirror. She was actually covering more up than the dress did yet somehow she felt more exposed. Deep down she was always naked under her clothes, so what was the difference now?

Still she hesitated going out there. Her hand lingered on the door handle. She steeled herself, calling Setsu back into her body. She could do this. She gripped the handle and pulled it open. Ren was standing in front of her, still shirtless, with the little towel in his hand. She felt his eyes take in the towel she was wearing and it suddenly felt very small.

"If you wanted to take a shower, we could have done it together." He teased her and she recognized Cain's tone.

"Maybe if you didn't sweat all over me, I wouldn't have had to!" She stabbed a finger at his chest and she pulled back like it burned her. She pushed past him but not before he saw the faint blush on her cheeks.

He smiled. He rather enjoyed the thought of sweating all over her, her naked little body sliding against his, those heavy lidded eyes looking up at him as he made her sweat. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun with this new discovery. She saw him. She saw him as a man and he wanted to see that face, that blush on her more.

She was kneeling in front of the small set of drawers where she kept her underwear and pulled out a fresh pair. She hoped they would stay clean for the rest of the day. She didn't feel him approach behind her till his knees came into view beside her. She clung to the skimpy pair of underwear, pressing them to her chest trying to hide it from view.

She felt his right hand at her hip and her skin flared under his touch even through the terry cloth. She felt his nose at the nape of her neck, his breath heating her chilled skin and lightly blowing in her ear.

"Thank you for the help" He whispered in her ear and she shivered yet she wasn't the least bit cold. She felt like he was swallowing her tiny body within his larger one. He still smelled so good, so primal, she had to get away.

"Of course. I'd do anything for my big bro." She hoped she sounded okay. She stood up; knocking him slightly back and she stepped around him towards the closet.

Ren was tempted to try and keep the towel there with him and letting her go, especially with her hip right in front of his face. He smiled as he stood up.

"By the way…" He came up to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. She tensed up slightly.

"I win!" He smiled playfully at her wide eyes, confused. Understanding filled her and she glared at him angrily.

"You!" She picked up the closest thing to her which was her purse as he quickly ran into the bathroom. She threw it having it smack onto the now closed door with a loud thump.

She gave a frustrated scream. He got her to change.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. *hugs***


End file.
